Perfect Match
March 26, 2019 March 28, 2019 October 13, 2019 | run = 11 minutes | sister = All Fired Up | writer = Jess Kedward Kirsty Peart | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Adrian Maganza | previous = Snow Day | next = Poetry Scam (releasing order) All Fired Up (broadcast and production order) }} "Perfect Match" is the 9th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. It was the 10th episode to be released. The episode originally aired in Germany, France, and Belgium on March 26, 2019 before airing in the UK 2 days later. Synopsis Dylan is petrified when Dolly's best friend Roxy reveals that she has a crush on him. Dolly forces the pair together, but soon begins to regret it. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Roxy * Delilah * Doug (not seen, voice only) * Triple D * Dizzy * Dee Dee (cameo) * Deepak (cameo) * Delgado (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Dorothy (cameo) * Fergus Fox * Snowball * Stanislav Plot The episode starts with Dolly playing on the teeter-totter with her doggy bestie, Roxy the Rottweiler. Roxy is charging forwards the teeter-totter to catapult Dolly into an air stunt. She lands in the pond and they continue playing by playing frisbee. The frisbee accidentally hits Dylan and he emerges from the bush, miffed. Roxy starts to develop a huge crush on Dylan. Her eyeballs dilate, her colossal mouth turns into a heart shape, there is drool all over, and she is softly mumbling unintelligble sounds showing she is love/dumbstruck. Dylan becomes nervous of Roxy. Dolly notices this and takes her back to the teeter-totter. Snowball questions Roxy's noticeable behavior while being tugged on her retractive leash. Roxy nervously confesses she has a crush on Dylan in front of Dolly and Snowball. Dolly is disgusted by her truth since Dylan is her brother. Snowball suggests to Dolly that Roxy and Dylan should make out. Roxy uses her puppy eyes/ugly cry face to convince Dolly to come over tonight for Dylan. The doorbell rings in the evening. Dylan answers only to be revealed a fancy Roxy wearing two yellow bows for her ears, one yellow bowtie on her neck, one more yellow bow on her tail, and two pink bows on her front wrists. She is also wearing pink pipe cleaning sticking out from the yellow bows on her ears. Hot pink ornaments hang below from the bows as head wear. Dolly tries to force Dylan into liking her by complimenting Roxy on her look. Dylan uses an excuse to avoid Roxy. She notices the intention behind his act and by this, begins to get tearfully upset. Dolly comforts her and plans a list of Dolly's Dating Do's and Don'ts. The first tip she gives is for Roxy to smile at him. Dinner is announced. All the pups go to feast with Roxy included. Dolly pushes Roxy next to where Dylan is sitting. Roxy eats the kibble voraciously. To make matters worse, her drool straight-up soaks in Dylan's meal. Dylan is disgusted and tries to get himself out of this situation. However, it does not work and when he says he has something to do, Dolly cuts him off and lures him into playing a faved board game, PoodleWolf. Roxy eagerly joins in and raves about in the game, the quest for the golden chew toy. Dolly gives her second tip, which is to laugh at all of Dylan's jokes. Dylan, Dolly, and Roxy are playing PoodleWolf. Dolly yawns in boredom because as stated from her brother, she hates PoodleWolf. Dylan tells Dolly she is invading her space in the game. Interpreting Dolly's exact advice, she takes his words as a joke and begins to laugh boisterously. A close-up from inside Roxy's mouth is seen in slow motion much to emphasize Dylan's cringe. She jokingly whacks him with a mighty paw, smashing him into the board. Dolly takes enjoyment in the interaction and convinces Dylan that it is so to him too. A pup walks by and yawns. This reminds Dylan that it is bedtime for the pups. He once again attempts to move away from Roxy. He fails as Roxy delightfully requests her to tuck them in as well and as Dolly says it, to 'help' Dylan. Dolly leaves the job to just Dylan and Roxy. Dolly steps inside and spots one of the pups, Dizzy, who is about to and is falling off the shelf, asleep. A shadow of Roxy opens her large jaws at the falling pup. Dylan anticipates the damage he thinks she will do to Dizzy, when that is not the reality. Roxy carefully catches Dizzy and by jaw, holds him by the collar. She gently lays the puppy onto a pillow and flings a blanket over him. Dizzy resumes his sleep. Dylan describes her as 'unpredictable as an asteroid. The next day. Dolly is reciting her catchphrase 'bow-wacka-wow' and is sliding down the stairs for some stunts. She crashes into Dylan. She asks where he is going and she knows he is going to the treehouse when he answers. She gets there in a hurry before Dylan does where Roxy is present. She notifies her that Dylan loves nothing more than a nice, big surprise. This could be a trick, though. Dolly is later seen viewing Dylan and Roxy closely through a telescope. She takes enjoyment in the interaction. Roxy thinks 'nice, big surprise' by barging into Dylan's tree house right after he appreciates time to himself. Dolly snickers at this and thinks she is going to fall for it. Dylan worries about an awed Roxy touching and damaging his science valuables. Dolly laughs harder at the moments. Roxy and Dylan begin to show a somewhat romantic, bonding moment by gazing longingly at stars and what connections they have between them. Dylan starts to become comfortable with Roxy, on the other hand for Dolly. When Dolly sees them giggling together, she is immediately disgusted. This is the time where she starts to regret her own antics and gradually turns bitter and envious. She tries to politely ask if Roxy would like to come down to hang with her, but it doesn't really work.She requests a sleepover which Snowball suggested for them earlier in the episode, but Roxy is too interested to even think about Dolly and has her full attention focused on Dylan. Dolly begins to get sad and lonely. Dolly and Roxy end up sleeping together in the night. Roxy puts a paw over Dolly's snoring mouth. Dolly carefully removes it and they fall into sleep. Morning comes. Dylan calls for breakfast. Roxy is excited and eagerly comes for the meal. Dolly is not amused as seen earlier yet goes anyway. Roxy dreamily sighs and gazes into Dylan's helmet, which he wears around her because of Roxy getting food in his face. The helmet acts like protection. Dolly nudges her bowl to get her mind more focused on the food. Roxy throws food on Dylan again, but since he has the helmet this time, he smiles, wipes it off, and laughs with her. Dolly becomes from unamused to annoyed at their relationship. Dylan mentions that he is tracking Sirius Canis, or the Dog Star. They turn this subject into a love moment when Roxy calls him her Dog Star in a romantic way. Although angered by their constant laughing, swooning, and romance, Dolly gets an idea followed with her envy. She attempts to win Roxy back. Roxy and Dolly mess around with the toothpaste and joke about how they have rabies. Dolly's plan fails because Dylan strongly nags Roxy's attention with his nifty multi-toothpaste invention. More desperate, Dolly interferes to build a den for fun. She keeps on doing more tricks and more actions to try to win Roxy. She keeps on saying "Look at me! Look at me!" but it just plans to fail. Roxy is simply too invested by Dylan's handy inventions and what not. Roxy straight-up follows Dylan, causing Dolly to drop a bunch of pups on the floor with her failure stunt. Dolly is more frustrated than ever and is jumping high on a trampoline next to Dylan's tree house. She makes sure she is jumping high enough to match the height where the telescope is at. Roxy is observing her through the telescope and wonders what is about. Dolly keeps on jumping closer and closer to the telescope, looking more and more annoyed as she is. She eventually places her furious eyes onto Roxy and Dylan, about an inch away from the lens. This is quite startling to Roxy and she starts to realize she has been neglecting her bestie over a romantic relationship with her brother. Roxy and Dylan change this problem the other way around, although it may be too late for them. Dolly is seen in one of the rooms mocking Roxy about Dylan to vent her anger. The Triple D's (Destiny, Dallas, and Deja Vu) notice her anger and ask what is up. Once Dolly explains to them, they totally agree and encourage her to fight for what is hers. Meanwhile, Roxy is trying to change issues around by creating a tent full of all the good times Dolly and her had together. She even sets a model of her and Dolly on the teeter-totter. Although Dylan and Roxy are discussing how they are going to fix things for Dolly, the Triple D's see this differently. They think they are building a love nest and Dolly assumes they are taking this relationship WAY too far. That's it. Dolly becomes furious. She goes up to confront them in full fury, her eyes glowing orange. She accuses Roxy and Dylan of building the tent as a love shack, when Roxy tries to explain it is a tent to celebrate their friendship. However, it does not work and Dolly furiously tries to shoot Dylan with a strong-spraying hose, marking him as her 'dancing boyfriend.' Dolly knocks down the tent with the activated hose and accuses Dylan for taking her best friend and Roxy for choosing Dylan over her. Suddenly, the hose wraps around her and she goes flying with it all around. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: التوافق المثالي * Bulgarian: Идеалната двойка * Cantonese: 天生一對 * Czech: Hafáme se k sobě * Danish: Det perfekte par * Dutch: De perfecte match * French: L'Union parfaite * German: Dylans Verehrerin * Hebrew: זיווג מושלם * Hungarian: Kontár kerítő * Italian: Una coppia perfetta * Japanese: 相性バツグン！？ * Mandarin: 天生一對 * Norwegian: Perfekt match * Polish: Idealna para * Portuguese (Brazil): Encontro Perfeito * Portuguese (European): Par Perfeito * Romanian: Perechea ideală * Russian: Идеальная пара * Spanish (European): Pareja perfecta * Spanish (Latin American): La pareja perfecta * Swedish: Perfekt par * Turkish: En Uygun Eş * Vietnamese: Cặp đôi hoàn hảo Trivia Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Roxy episodes